


Blessed by a God

by Nonbinarycactus



Series: Kylux fluff I come up with at night [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinarycactus/pseuds/Nonbinarycactus
Summary: Hux adores the stars on his lover's skin
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux fluff I come up with at night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Blessed by a God

Hux revels in the miniature stars on his lover's skin as he drags a gentle finger across the sleeping man's torso. He liked to think that the 'disgusting blemishes' as Kylo so 'gracefuly' calls them are actually kisses or blessings from a faery, a god even. His beloved thinks that it's an absurd suggestion yet Hux can almost be certain that he was smiling ever so slightly.

Hux too has been blessed by an illustrious creature of glorious power. Rather than being blessed with stars like his lover, he'd been given a lavish dusting of freckles. 

In Hux's eyes, freckles were a sign of anger, short lived temper easily dropped. Whereas moles like his lover's were a sign of pent up feelings pushing against his skin, desperately looking for an escape. Again, Kylo simply laughed lightly at the proposition but couldn't help but agree.

Kylo stirred ever so slightly in his sleep, latching on to Hux like an infant koala. Hux let out a breathy chuckle, curling up against his beloved's chest, an arm encircling his waist as a means to signify that even though Kylo was sleeping, he would protect Hux with every fiber of his being.


End file.
